


I've never been good at this temptation

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ueda lo stava fissando già da parecchi minuti ormai.Mangiava, sovrappensiero, guardando contemporaneamente lo schermo del computer.E, di tanto in tanto, si leccava le dita.
Relationships: Nakamaru Yuichi/Ueda Tatsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I've never been good at this temptation

**_~ I’ve never been good at this temptation ~_ **

Ueda lo stava fissando già da parecchi minuti ormai.

Mangiava, sovrappensiero, guardando contemporaneamente lo schermo del computer.

E, di tanto in tanto, si leccava le dita.

Tatsuya deglutì per quella che gli parve essere la centesima volta nel giro di un pomeriggio.

Guardava quelle labbra e quelle mani, sottili eppure da uomo, e sentiva di non riuscire a sopportare oltre.

Già da un po’ aveva cominciato a sentire la propria erezione premere contro i pantaloni, costretta, e non riusciva a pensare altro che a quelle stesse labbra e a quella stessa bocca intorno a sé, al suo calore, a quanto fosse perennemente in grado di farlo impazzire.

Stanco di agitarsi su quel divano e di accavallare le gambe in modo tale da non palesare la propria eccitazione, si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi verso il tavolo.

“Yuichi...” mormorò piano, la voce arrochita, il respiro accelerato.

Aveva maledettamente voglia, Ueda.

Che fosse per il lavoro o per la stanchezza quando tornavano a casa, era da giorni che loro due non facevano sesso, e lui era arrivato ad un punto di non ritorno.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò l’altro, scrutandolo brevemente in viso prima di rendersi conto di quale fosse il problema.

Sorrise, imbarazzato, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta e schiarendosi la gola.

“Tat-chan... siamo a lavoro” disse solo, tentando di dissuaderlo dal fare qualsiasi cosa l’altro avesse in mente.

Il più piccolo fece un mezzo sorriso, quasi maligno, passandogli una mano dietro la nuca e stringendo, attirandolo contro di sé per baciarlo.

“Non me ne frega niente” sibilò poi all’altezza del suo orecchio, passandovi intorno alla lingua, nel tentativo di eccitarlo come lui era eccitato. “La prossima volta pensaci due volte prima di farmelo venire duro, allora” aggiunse, senza dargli il tempo di protestare e premendo sul medesimo punto sul collo, costringendolo ad abbassarsi sulle ginocchia.

L’altro alzò gli occhi, lievemente spaesato, prima di portarli all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni di Ueda, come rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto fosse effettivamente eccitato.

Senza più tentare alcuna forma di ribellione prese a slacciargli la cintura, lento, così come lentamente sbottonò i pantaloni e li abbassò, stuzzicandolo intorno alla linea dell’inguine con una mano prima di lasciarla scivolare dentro i boxer, avvolgendo la sua erezione con una mano.

Tatsuya reclinò la testa all’indietro, lasciandosi andare contro il muro a pochi centimetri da lui, spingendo maggiormente i fianchi contro la mano di Nakamaru.

“Quelle dita Yuichi...” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi, quasi beato.

Lasciandosi eccitare da quel tono di voce e da quanto l’altro sembrasse avere voglia di lui in quel momento, Yuichi si fece più intrepido: abbassò la biancheria insieme ai pantaloni, e sempre tenendo il sesso del più piccolo in una mano si chinò su di lui, passandovi sopra la lingua quasi in un tentativo, come per saggiarne la reazione, che poi fu quella che stava cercando.

Ueda gli passò le dita fra i capelli, spingendolo contro di sé, facendogli quasi male ma non essendo in grado di resistere a quel contatto, seppur minimo.

Né l’altro se ne preoccupò eccessivamente. Deciso ormai a dargli quanto chiedeva, ne assecondò i movimenti della mano, prendendolo del tutto in bocca, continuando a passare la lingua intorno alla punta e poi sempre più in basso, giocando con le vene più in rilievo, compiendo quegli stessi movimenti che sapeva fargli perdere la testa.

Tatsuya, dal canto suo, non era più in grado di pensare coerentemente. Aveva ancora in mente il più grande che passava distrattamente la lingua sulle proprie dita, in modo inconsapevolmente sensuale, e come a quello che stava provando in quel momento fosse esattamente come l’aveva immaginato.

Nakamaru continuava intanto a passare la lingua su di lui, stringendolo con le labbra, cercando di fargli sentire sempre di più di quella bocca umida, bollente.

Poi, quando fu sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo, improvvisamente gli tirò indietro la testa.

Yuichi fu quasi interdetto da quel gesto, e alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso di lui, incuriosito.

“Cosa...?” domandò, tentando di chinarsi nuovamente sul suo sesso, ancora tenuto fermo dalla mano sulla propria testa.

Tatsuya cominciò piano a toccarsi, lentamente, ancora non intenzionato a venire.

Senza perdere il contatto visivo con Nakamaru, prese un respiro profondo, come a tentare di calmarsi.

“Chiedimelo” sibilò, gli occhi resi più scuri dall’eccitazione, le dita che avevano preso una lenta carezza sulla testa del più grande.

“Cosa... non ho intenzione di implorare se è quello che vuoi. Non mi sembra che tu sia nella posizione adatta per fare richieste” tentò di protestare, ma deglutì rumorosamente, lasciando intendere quanto invece desiderasse andare avanti.

Tatsuya si toccò con maggior convinzione, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo come per finire da sé, solo pochi secondi prima di tornare a guardarlo.

“Implorami invece, Yuichi” mormorò ancora, chinandosi quel tanto che bastava per essere all’altezza dei suoi occhi. “Pregami perché io ti venga in bocca” chiese ancora, le parole inframmezzate da un lieve ansito, mentre la stretta dietro il suo collo continuava a farsi più pressante, come se non fosse più in grado di controllare la voglia, come se davvero non potesse più resistere.

Rimasero fermi per degli attimi che gli parvero essere interminabili, ma alla fine Nakamaru cedette.

“Ti prego” disse, piano, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento e le guance arrossate.

Ueda si passò la lingua su di un labbro, sorridendo.

“Ti prego cosa? Fai le cose per bene, Yuichi.”

Cercando di darsi una certa compostezza, il più grande tornò a guardarlo, serio.

“Ti prego Tatsuya, vienimi in bocca” disse, chiaramente imbarazzato ma senza sentire sminuita la propria voglia di riprendere da dove si era interrotto.

E Ueda fu ben felice di accontentarlo: lasciò scivolare nuovamente la propria erezione fra le sue labbra, muovendogli la testa a suo piacimento, tenendolo stretto contro il proprio inguine, quasi soffocandolo, quando finalmente raggiunse l’orgasmo, svuotandosi dentro la sua bocca.

Lo lasciò andare con un gesto brusco, mentre l’altro rimase fermo qualche secondo sul pavimento, cercando alla bell’e meglio di riprendere fiato.

Ridacchiando lievemente, Ueda gli porse una mano, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

“Non avresti dovuto” gli disse allora Nakamaru, cercando in ogni modo di apparire contrariato.

“Nemmeno tu avresti dovuto eccitarmi, allora. O darmi corda, se è per questo, ma non mi pare che ti sia dispiaciuto troppo, no?” chiese, con un sorriso malizioso, accarezzandogli piano la guancia.

Yuichi non rispose, e allora l’altro gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, improvvisamente delicato.

“Yu, non ti preoccupare. Non ti sforzare troppo di resistere, non saresti divertente altrimenti” lo prese in giro, facendo per allontanarsi, salvo poi sentirsi afferrare per la vita e tirare indietro, lasciando che la propria schiena aderisse contro il petto del più grande.

“Non ho mai detto di volermi sforzare per resistere” gli mormorò Nakamaru all’altezza dell’orecchio.

E, sebbene non potesse vederlo, Ueda fu certo del fatto che stesse sorridendo.


End file.
